


Three Months Strong

by DustyTales



Series: I'm Ready Now [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: Dick was 13 weeks pregnant, and had yet to see a doctor.Deep down he knew this wasnot wise,but his anxiety about doctors was suffocating him. He needs someone to keep him accountable, to push him to take care of himself when his own brain is of no help.Dick needs his best friend.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: I'm Ready Now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455970
Comments: 20
Kudos: 124





	1. Don't Look Down

Dick had a complicated relationship with doctors.

As a man who'd been a super hero most of his life, yet lacked any "super" qualities, he was heavily scarred, and only ever saw doctors in emergencies when Alfred couldn't put him back together.

There were just too many things a doctor could ask that he couldn't answer, and it resulted in Dick spending most of his adult life without a primary physician.

Deep down he knew this was  _ different.  _ It was just  _ different.  _ But it didn't ease the anxiety.

And his anxiety had already lead to him skipping his previous appointment in a panic, he couldn't afford to do that again. He needed someone to keep him accountable…

For the baby's sake, if not his own.

Dick had tried to ask Jason to help him to his appointments, but it had ended… poorly. When Dick had begun to panic and refused to go to his first ultrasound, Jason's no nonsense gruffness had just led to a screaming match and Dick hiding in his bedroom for almost 24 hours.

Dick was 13 weeks pregnant, and had yet to see a doctor. Deep down he knew this was  _ not wise  _ but his terror over not being able to explain away his scars and injuries from being Nightwing was putting his teeth on edge, and potentially putting his baby in danger. The omega was growing  _ fast _ and he should have had his first ultrasound over a month ago. 

Dick needed help, or he'd never be able to do this. He needed someone he could trust.

He needed his best friend.

The phone didn't ring long, it rarely did with Wally. Super speed was good for getting to the phone before it goes to voicemail.

"Dickie!" Wally greeted, "How's my favorite bird?"

Dick smiled, pressing his ear into the receiver and drinking in the cheerful alpha's voice. He missed Wally. He missed living down the hall from him in Titans Tower, instead of several states away.

Pregnancy had made Dick realize just how lonely he is.

But he wasn't going to kill Wally's mood like that.

"I'm getting along," Dick deflected.

But Wally knew Dick. He could read his fellow Titan like a book, even without seeing his face.

"The baby bird causing you trouble? Morning sickness just about killed Linda."

Dick snorted.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I've had a  _ really  _ hard time eating. Sometimes it doesn't let up until nearly 2'o clock. But speaking of Linda, how are the wife and kids?"

"Things are great!" Wally answered cheerfully, "The little squirts will be starting kindergarten soon. Linda's enjoying being back at work, too. Says she missed spending time with adults. Don't know what that says about me."

Dick laughed fully for the first time in weeks.

"We both know what that says about you, Walls."

The redhead chuckled as well.

"Yeah, yeah, everybody's a critic. So, you getting bored stuck at home? Calling to socialize?"

Dick let out a long sigh, and could almost hear Wally deflate on the other end of the call.

"I… actually need some help."

"Why didn't you lead with that?!" Wally scolded frantically, "Are you okay?! Is the baby okay?! Do you need me to-"

"Wally!" Dick interrupted, and did not continue until the speedster fell silent, "I'm not in danger. I was actually hoping you'd be willing to go with me to my first ultrasound?"

Wally was quiet for a short moment, and Dick knew he was calculating.

"You should have had your first ultrasound  **_weeks_ ** ago." The alpha said, his narrowed eyes obvious in his tone.

Dick swallowed, his throat getting tight.

"I…" The omega squeaked, hating how small he sounded, "I had an appointment on time but I… I got  _ scared  _ and my anxiety has been… it's been bad Walls. I-I don't think I can do this on my own."

Dick could heard Wally sigh through the receiver, and his heart leapt to his throat. 

"Dickie, why didn't you tell me a month ago?" The speedster fretted, "You're three months in, you should have seen a doctor multiple times by now!"

Dick felt his hand shake, and found himself  _ hating  _ how easy it was to make him cry nowadays.

His voice shook, making it clear how desperately Dick was holding onto his tears.

"....P-Please don't laugh."

The shift in Wally's tone from exasperated to concerned nearly gave Dick whiplash.

"Hey. Have I ever laughed at you when you cried?" Wally prompted gently, "Not when we were kids, and not today."

Dick felt tears trickle down his cheeks, even as his friend's words drew a smile from his lips.

"It sounds so… stupid. But I'm… scared of doctors. I haven't been for a normal check in… god knows how long."

Wally seemed stunned by this, if his silence was any indication.

"Is there a reason why?" The alpha asked warily.

Dick could only sigh.

"I have a lot to hide." The omega answered with a sniffle, " I… I have  _ a lot  _ of scars, Walls. More than even a police officer should have. And if a doctor asks, I don't have answers. So I've always had to work inside Bruce's network, doctors who know him and who I am but… after… I don't want him to know about the baby, Wally, he already hates me for keeping it, the baby's  _ mine  _ I don't want him to have access to any part-"

Wally interrupted Dick with a soft shushing noise, letting out comforting alpha rumbles as he heard his friend spiral into near hysteria.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Dickie," Wally tried to sooth, "We'll find you a doctor outside his network, okay? And if they ask any probing questions you have the right to say no. No one has to know  _ anything  _ about you that you don't want them to know."

Dick sniffed again, wiping his wet eyes. "My… my new OB/GYN is outside h-his network," Dick forced out, "But I… she won't know my history and-and if I show up without an alpha she'll- she'll  _ ask  _ and when I tell her I don't know who the father is, what if she-"

"Stop." Wally snapped firmly. It was rare for him, but this time when Wally spoke, it was in the voice of an  _ alpha. _ "Text me the details for your appointment. I'll be right there with you. But I'm not gonna pretend to be the father, Dick. Is that clear? If you don't want to tell her the truth, that's fine. If you tell her the truth and she gets an attitude, I'll be there to protect you, okay?"

Dick sniffled, his frayed edges soothed by his alpha friend's reassuring purrs.

"I hate this, Wally," Dick admitted in a small voice, "I hate being a single mom already, and I'm only 3 months along. I'm… I'm tired of everyone asking me who the father is. I hate having to admit every time I go out that I don't even fucking  _ know _ who the father is because I'm just a  **_slut_ ** who got what he deserved."

"I said  _ stop. _ " Wally growled, "You are  _ not  _ a slut, and I won't stand for anyone to call you one. Not even yourself. Sometimes things just happen. That doesn't make it your fault. You're one of the strongest people I know, Dickie. And yeah, this is gonna be hard. But you're not alone, and anyone who calls you a slut can eat my left hook. Okay?"

Dick hiccuped, but felt the beginning of a watery smile slip through his melancholy. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks, Wally. For everything."

Dick swears he could  _ hear  _ Wally smile.

"Anytime, Blue Bird. How about I come by in a few hours and pick you up? You can have dinner with me and the family."

"Wally I- you have  _ kids  _ I don't wanna impose-"

"Oh, shut up," Wally teased, "The twins adore you, and Linda has been wanting to see how you're getting along. I'll come by at 8?"

Dick smiled, feeling more genuine in it than he had all day.

"Yeah. 8 sounds fine."


	2. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's first ultrasound leaves him cold in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive trigger warning for complications regarding pregnancy. Specific warning can be found at the end, so as to avoid spoilers. Those who may be triggered by this are encouraged to check the specific warning at the end.

The appointment had arrived, and Dick felt rather ill. Most days his morning sickness had even begun to ease, so he no longer even had that as an excuse.

The omega was forced to admit that he felt nauseous because he was _terrified._

"Did you at least take your vitamins?" Jason fretted, attempting to hide his concern behind exasperation.

His scent gave him away, though. The poor alpha was an anxious mess.

"Yeah. Stomach's not happy about it though." Dick grunted from his spot wrapped up in blankets on the couch.

"I have time to make some tea for you to take with you," Jason offered, already filling up his electric kettle.

Dick smiled weakly at his brother, giving him a nod. "Peppermint, if we still have it?"

The alpha returned Dick's nod, visibly relieved to be doing _something_ useful.

"Coming right up, Goldie."

Dick sipped carefully at his thermos of tea on the drive to the clinic. Jason had poured it into a novelty Superman mug, which had certainly gotten a chuckle out of Dick, but beyond that, the tea did little more to ease his nerves.

The air of the car was thick with the scent of omega anxiety, though seeing how it made Wally twitch as he drove wasn't exactly helping Dick's mental state. His throat felt tight as he cradled a hand on his belly. He'd waited so long to see a doctor… How many things could have already gone terribly wrong?

"Breathe for me, Dickie." Wally rumbled soothingly as they pulled into the parking lot, "You are completely in control of this situation, remember that."

Dick nodded, trying to hold on to that thought. He didn't have to tell anyone anything he didn't want to. _He_ was in control.

Luckily the waiting room was empty, and the wait was short, or Dick would have likely spiraled right back into the same toxic thoughts.

Wally rubbed in soothing shapes on Dick's back as they waited, letting out occasional little purrs in hopes of calming his friend. But the examination table was uncomfortable, and the fluorescent lights made his eyes ache. It took all of his will power to focus solely on Wally's warm presence.

It's a shame things immediately got off on the wrong foot.

The doctor ended with a smile, and commented brightly "And there's the happy couple! Mr. Richard Grayson, correct?"

Dick's lip twitched.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Gill," she greeted, shaking Dick's hand before turning to Wally, "May I presume you're the father, then?"

Dick swallowed a lump in his throat, but Wally just shook her hand ,with that same charming smile he always wore.

"No, no, happily married, actually. Just here as moral support. Call me Wally."

To Dick's immense relief, Dr. Gill didn't miss a beat. 

" _Oh._ Lovely, lovely," she responded as she began to set up her equipment, "Why don't we start with how you've been feeling, huh, Mr. Grayson? I understand this is your first check-up since you became pregnant?"

Dick nodded, swallowing again. "Yeah, yeah… I don't have a primary physician, so I haven't seen any kind of doctor in a while," he lied, at least he hadn't seen one for anything other than emergencies, "I've mostly been feeling okay. Morning sickness hit me like a truck at first, but it's finally starting to ease off."

The doctor nodded approvingly as she picked up her clipboard, "Yes, at 14 weeks you should be at the tail end of morning sickness. And your chart says you've been keeping up with your vitamins, so that's very good! It sounds like you've been doing a good job of taking care of yourself, but let's take a peek at the little one, shall we?"

Even though Dick knew the ultrasound jelly would be cold, having had ultrasounds done on joints and wounds before, it was somehow much more shocking on the tender skin of his belly.

"Do you know what your weight was before pregnancy?" She asked as she fired up the machine.

"175 pounds," Dick answered easily. Before all this, his weight almost never fluctuated.

The doctor hummed, pursing her lips as she began to run the wand over Dick's belly.

"Hmmmm… I'd say you've gained an above-average amount of weight at this stage, but that's nothing to be too concerned about all on its own. Every pregnancy is different, after all."

"Really?" Wally asked with a curious tilt of his head, "He looks about the same as my wife did at the 4-month mark."

Dick snorted, focusing on his friend, and not the doctor currently exploring his insides.

"Linda had twins, Wally. I shouldn't look like I'm having twins."

The doctor chuckled a bit.

"Like I said, every pregnancy is different. It's very possible his wife gained a below-average amount of weight for twins. You'd likely look farther along at this point if it was twins."

Wally chuckled as well. "That sounds like Linda. I couldn't get her to stop moving for a _second_ until her third trimester."

"Of course you couldn't, you married a woman who could keep up with _you_ ," Dick shot back, getting a snort and a grin from his best friend. But before Wally could formulate a reply, the doctor cut in.

"There we are!" She exclaimed, motioning to the monitor.

Both heros' eyes snapped to the screen, and saw what was clearly two little feet with ten little toes.

Dick gasped, clutching the edges of his raised shirt to stave off the urge to touch his belly.

"Little bean is looking good so far," Dr. Gill mused as she slowly moved the wand to allow a better view.

Dick could see the side of his baby's little head, then hands and fingers. The umbilical cord dominated most of the view, contributing to the strange and difficult to process nature of the image. Despite nothing looking different to Dick, Dr. Gill suddenly exclaimed

"And there we have it! It's a boy!"

Wally grinned at Dick. "Jai will be so excited! He wanted his baby cousin to be a boy more than anything."

Dick recalled how the 5-year-old boy had touched Dick's belly and chatted about how nice it would be to have a playmate, since Irey didn't like to play dinosaurs with him, and surely a little baby boy would love to play dinosaurs.

"I promised Jai if it was a boy their first stuffed animal would be a dinosaur," Dick recalled with a wistful smile.

"I'm sure we can find a dinosaur sufficiently cuddly for the little squirt," Wally assured, "Bears are overrated, anyway. My favorite toy as a baby was-"

" _Oh!"_ Interrupted Dr. Gill, pulling all eyes to the screen again.

All Dick saw was little hands once again, and was about to ask what she had found before the image shifted rapidly.

"Hold on just a second…" the doctor muttered as she centered the image. Dick could tell the baby was shifting, making it hard to see whatever the doctor was looking for.

She spent several long minutes shifting around, looking at what seemed to Dick to just be toes. Perhaps she was worried the baby had some sort of foot or leg issue, so Dick remained as still as he could while she tested whatever theory she had.

Both Dick and Wally saw her suddenly go still, and Dick felt his heart plummet.

"Mr. Grayson," Dr. Gill said calmly, "I regret to inform you that you _were_ having twins. But I'm afraid one of them passed away what appears to be weeks ago."

Dick looked at the screen, and his stomach felt ill. Right in the center was a big-headed, bloated looking fetus. The proportions were _wrong_ , one side more bulbous than the other, and Dick was forced to swallow the urge to vomit.

"The other baby, the boy, has exerted pressure on his sibling’s body," she explained somberly, "We call this vanished twin syndrome. It is likely that the baby boy will continue to absorb cells from his sibling for the rest of gestation."

"Can't… Can't that cause- cause-" Dick couldn't get the words out, his throat was tight, and tears were welling up in his eyes.

"It can potentially cause genetic anomalies like chimera syndrome," The doctor answered, "But most of these are completely benign. While it may increase complications, we can take measures to ensure you can still carry your baby to term-"

"Was it a girl or a boy?" Dick croaked out, eyes glued to the screen even as he felt Wally take his hand.

Dr. Gill was quiet for a moment as she examined the image.

"A girl, I think," She answered before putting what was meant to be a soothing hand on Dick's shoulder, "I know this is hard, Mr. Grayson, But none of this is your fault. It's very likely nothing you did caused this, and as I said, there are things we can do to ensure…."

The doctor continued, but Dick wasn't listening anymore. All he could do was look tearfully at the body of his baby, and wonder if there was _any_ way he could have saved her. In that black and white image was the only picture he would ever get of his daughter.

His daughter who he had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Loss of pregnancy, Vanished Twin Syndrome, Carrying a stillborn fetus.


End file.
